A Tale about KDA
by Toland
Summary: One's life can change in just a few days. This happened to Adam as he was ordered to work as a guide for a famous band called KDA. He soon found himself in a rather...weird situation. Ahri had taken an interest in him. Rated M for suggestive themes, language and possible lemons, (KDA AU) All rights belong to the respectable artist!
1. Important Noteboard

Important/Notes

Updates now every two or three weeks


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting KDA

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any other character than my OC Adam.

**Chapter 1: Meeting KDA**

* * *

Everyone was running around like headless chicken. There had been an announcement earlier, that the Academy had managed to convince a k-pop band named KDA to perform in the Academy. This of course ment that EVERYBODY was cleaning or trying to get the school into a shape that could be presented to celebrities. Any grafiti would be erased, The Academy library would be organized, classrooms would be cleaned up. To Adam this seemed foolish. Having the Academy looking like it was never used would be a dead giveaway that everything was cleaned.

Adam also while not a diehard fan of the group, had heard about them. After hearing the announcement he had also done some research on them. While dismissing all the relationship gossip and most of the scoop material "facts", he had found that Akali for example did grafities. Kai'sa seemed to be quite down to earth, Ahri seemed to like shopping a lot and seemed to be more down to earth than most other celebrities. He could respect that. Then there was Evelynn. She was… well Evelynn. Nothing more to say there. Of course his information was based entirely on rumors and articles about them. Not like he would ever have the chance to confirm any of this.

The Academy Adam was attending was the biggest in Finland. While there was a bigger ones out in the world, there was still over two thousand students in the Academy. This is one of the reasons KDA were willing to perform there. Ahri had been told that they would be performing by their manager. He had the tendency to make arrangements like this without notice until the last minute. Currently she and the others were being transported to the Academy grounds. To not raise attention, they were using gray a plain looking car. Not the limo or a sport car like usually, much to Eve's dismay.

Currently they were being escorted through the now almost empty halls. Almost everyone were in the auditorium, waiting for them to appear. "Ugh, it looks like they have cleaned up. It is like these school was never in use.." Akali groans. Every time they did something like this, it would look like the area was never used. No signs of normal student life could be seen anywhere. That's why they preferred to do shows like this as a surprise. "I wonder if there is ANY spot left, that is not cleaned." Ahri wondered.

"I highly doubt that." Sounded an unknown male voice. Turning around Ahri noted a man, leaning against the wall. He seemed to be around his twenties, his hair and eyes were both dark brown. His clothes consisted of a dark red hoodie and dark jeans. Currently the new commentator was focused on his phone and hadn't even glanced at them yet. They weren't that far from the auditorium but it was still weird to them, as everyone else was inside.

"Once they gave the announcement about KDA coming here, all hell broke loose." Suddenly his watch started beeping. "Looks like their about to start. See you inside." He said before leaving, never making eye contact. The group dismissed the encounter for now.

Inside the auditorium was packed. Most of the two thousand students were there. Adam found that his friends had been reserving a seat for him. Slipping past a mass of people he got to the seat. It was in the edge of the row so he had a good idea about the walkway action. "Zed, Kayn...and of course Talon. Thanks for the seat." Everyone who were named, nodded.

The room fell silent as the lights went out. Soon some smoke started to arise, then dim neon lights turned on. Next the crowd could see were the performers appearing one by one onto the stage. Their clothes were now the ones that they were known for. Some parts of their clothing glowed in the dark. "Helloo people! You ready for a show?" Ahri asked, a single spotlight lighting her up. "Better be" sounded Eve's voice as a light was directed as her as well. "Oh cmon, who wouldn't be, judging from the condition of this place." Akali joked as she was light up. Kai'sa just laughed as she was given a spotlight. "Alright! Let's get the show started! Ahri yells to his mic before the background changes. They would be performing their most successful single "POP/STARS".

(If you have never seen that vid, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? GO WATCH IT)

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi KDA dancing their singature dance. Chibi Adam passes them on the backround. He is focused on his phone.**

It was a good song. Adam had to give them that. But when the audience started chanting encore for the third time, he could have sworn see the performers deflate. _It must be exhausting to do it over and over, I feel sorry for them. _Luckily for them, the principal of the Academy stopped them. "Thank you for performing today. Now I was told that you had something special planned?" Ahri nodded "As some might have heard, we will be staying in Finland for a while. We would need a guide to show us around. One of you will be the lucky one to be picked. WE will decide who we choose. Girls? Let's get picky, shall we?" Some laughed at her pun. Everyone were static now, most were dreaming that they would be picked. Then there was Adam. He was currently on his phone again, he had stopped listening when the principal had began talking.

Ahri let her gaze wonder the crowd. He eyes stopped at the man she had seen earlier, unsurprising he was on his phone. Letting her fox like behavior show as she decided to play a little trick on the poor guy. While he was oblivious to the world surrounding him, she had sneaked up besides him and was now peeking on his phone. She was sitting on his armrest. It was clear that his friends had noticed her. "Adam, Adam!" Kayn hushed while poking him. The guy named Adam now glanced at the guy poking him "What?" He hushed back. Kayn then pointed at the Gumiho still sitting on Adam's armrest with an amused grin. Adam's face showed no signs of panic "Hello, can I help you?"

The singer just giggled "You haven't been listening have you?" Adam's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "No." He admitted in a whispered tone. His friends looked at him in disbelief. "Really dude? You didn't listen in an event like this?" Zed asked. Adam shrugged. While the friends were bickering, Ahri waved the other members to join her. "What ya think?" The Kitsune asked, Kai'sa nodded while Akali shrugged. Evelynn glared at the boy and then Ahri. "As you wish." She sighted after a while.

Adam's argument was cut short when he was yanked from his seat by Ahri. When the group surrounded him and escorted him to the stage, he felt like a prisoner being taken to execution. Everyone was glaring at him with either jealousy and hatred or just disappointment. This made Adam feel like he should just sink through the floor. Ahri felt his discomfort but couldn't do anything for him currently. Anything she would do, would just make it worse for him.

"So you have chosen your guide?" The principal asks, the girls nod as confirmation. "Ok, That's all folks. The rest of today is free." The principal continues. Everyone starts to scatter afterwards. Adam's friends however come down to the stage while the KDA are talking with their manager. "Dude, Congrats! Makes us jealous to think your the one being picked. So whats your plan?" Adam tilts his head in confusion "Plan?" The others just look him, stunned again "Don't say you don't have one.." Zed deadpans, Adam shrugs "Ok, I won't say it."

Ahri was glancing at they guy she had learned was named Adam. The KDA were currently talking about safety arrangements and their long time coming break. They were a bit mad that their break would be spent like this, but her ears perked up when he heard that Adam didn't have plans yet. "I will see if they want to do something. Maybe they figure something." She heard him say. That was the last nail in the coffin. Walking behind him, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck "Oh, we were hoping that you didn't have anything planned. That's why we picked you...partially." She then glanced at the others. "Sorry boys, but I got to borrow him for a while."

After the manager had explained the safety protocol to Adam, he was let go to talk to the girls about their plans. "I hope he didn't scare you too badly." Kai'sa chimed cheerfully. Adam shook his head "I expected as much seeing your fame." Evelynn narrowed her eyes "Talking of fame. I don't think I have ever seen someone not acting differently once they know who we are, yet you don't even seem fazed. Why is that?" Adam tilts hi head in confusion so Akali decides to simplify the Diva's phrase. "She means to ask why you ain't acting like any other fanboy. You know...asking for signatures and such." Adam does a silent "Oh" and smiles. "I tend to hide any emotion I have. So if I seem calm, that is usually me hiding something. Trust me, i'm not currently very calm on the inside." Ahri realised that she had to actually dig a tad bid deeper than usual, but she still could verify his statement. Eve seemed to be satisfied at his answer. "So you have any plans for us?" Kai'sa asked, Adam shook his head "I was hoping you would have some plans. Though I think my plans for today just got canceled." Everyone chuckled "You think? I think today could be spent by getting to know each other. Tomorow we can actually do something." Ahri voices, this got positive nods from everyone. "Mind if we change something to more...casual?" Kai'sa asks. Adam understanding that their show clothes are not the most comfortable.

**Timeskip brought to you by chibi Ahri staring at Chibi Adam, suddenly he was grabbed by chibi Zed and they disappear. Chibi Ahri's eye twitched.**

* * *

"So wait, your saying that your only reason to research us was because we were coming to your school?" Adam nods at Akali who asked the question. "Huh." Adam then points at Ahri "I know everyone is wondering if your tails are real. It's obvious that they are, seeing them in what you called normal state. But what I was wondering...has anyone ever given your fox ears the same kind of attention that people give your tails?" The Kitsune shakes her head "No, nobody has ever asked about petting or scratching them. Everyone just focuses on the tails."

They were currently sitting in Adam's apartment. The living room to be exact. His apartment consists of three rooms. Living room, bedroom and kitchen plus toilet/shower. "I did wonder if anyone has offered that, but I felt like it would be rude to ask." He suddenly found that the Gumiho was sitting on his armrest, staring into his eyes "Would you be willing to do it?" The other three were singaling to decline, but his curiosity won "O-ok?"

Carefully he began to pet her ears, sometimes switching to scracthing from time to time. Ahri pressed her back into him as she leaned on him. Humming in contempt. "Your not leaving in a while btw." She whispered. Adam glanced at the others. "I would assume that one of you has done this before even is she says it has not happened?" Evelynn nods. "She won't be letting you go...for a few hours at least. She gets really, and i mean REALLY clingy when I did that once. We decided to not let anyone do that. Well before you atleast."

Ahri's tails, that were now white (this is the "normal" Adam referenced to) wrapped around his midrift in an almost crushing embrace and her eyes lulled back once his hand touched a certain spot. Once he tried to change the spot he was petting, Ahri stopped him. Both by her hand, and by tightening the grip of her tails. "Don't you dare to stop." She whispered making Adam sight.

They kept telling facts about themselves for the rest of the evening. It turns out that Ahri did really love shopping. She also was a massive tease. This Adam figured when she readjusted herself and was now sitting on his lap. Her reasoning being something about it being easier for Adam to continue giving her ears attention. She had began purring lightly at some point during the evening too.

Evelynn turned out to be much more caring than the media gave her credit for. But most what the media told about her seemed to be true. She didn't give out much during their talks.

Kai'sa turned to be the most inspirational person he has ever met. The rumors about her modesty turned to be true as well. She had been the one convincing the performance in Finland. "I had always wanted to go there. Even if its super cold. I was never bothered by it anyway." Was what Adam got when he asked about it.

Akali seemed to be a person who didn't care much about the stuff around her. But when Adam asked about the dragon graffiti he had seen, she seemed to tense up. "Seems like you already have tagged this country too." Adam had joked, this actually had made everyone laugh. It was commonly known that Akali tagged walls as a hobby.

All and all, Adam learned that they were like everyone else. They were famous sure, but they still acted like they were normal people. This didn't exclude them for thinking about their reputation. This was shown when Eve asked him to keep Ahri's little addiction a secret. Adam had agreed on the spot. "If you trust me enough to show the side public doesn't see. It's the least I can do." Had came he's reply.

Currently however, he was in a different situation. Ahri had fallen asleep on his lap and it was late. The group was leaving...only problem was that Ahri wouldn't wake up and was still gripping him with her tails. "Ok, this might sound weird...but would you mind lending her a bed for tonight? She is a heavy sleeper so we won't get her awake. Also carrying her around in public wouldn't be the best of ideas." Kai'sa asks a bit uncomfortable of asking such a favour. "If you do anything to her though, there will be no end to your suffering.." Eve continued. Adam just slowly nods. "I guess she can use my bed, ill sleep on the couch."

The three girls glanced at each other. Adam tilted his head "What?" The dancers then just chuckled "Yeah...like she would let you. We warned that she might get clingy. Like it or not, your stuck in that grip. " Adam's face started to go red at the thought. "But we JUST MET!" Why would she act like this?" Akali shrugged "I guess she trusts you enough." This made Adam even more confused but didn't question it.

Once the group had left, Adam faced a new challenge. How would he pry her off him? Even if the others told him it could not be done, he wouldn't just accept it. Carrying her to the bedroom, he began carefully remove her tails. But the second he laid her onto the bed, she pulled him with her.

Now he was not only held down by her tails, but her arms had wrapped like her tails had. Any scoop magazine would see this as indecent so he did the only reasonable thing he could. Try to get out. But every time he did, she would harden her grip "Your staying. Period. Now sleep." She suddenly whispered. Giving up, Adam just resigned to his situation. At least they were both fully clothed.

He thought it could not get any worse for him...well depending on the point of view. More pervy people would have enjoyed this. He had no idea that it could get any worse...Until he suddenly felt her tails tugging at his shirt…

"Nope, Nope NOOPE!" Her tails were stopped by Adam's hands. Once she settled again, she pressed herself onto him...and he quickly realised that she was only wearing her underwear. Her clothing nowhere to be seen. _Is she drunk? That's impossible though. We didn't drink anything. _

With these thoughts...and with the help from the warmth of Ahri's body and tails. Adam soon fell asleep. Deciding that this would end faster if he just slept.

So in the end the rest of the KDA were right...He wouldn't escape her grip tonight…

**AN:** Hope you enjoy :P

Yes, this might sound somewhat generic KDA story...Yes it will be a light harem...later. For now Ahri is the only one showing interest. And yes, she is actually drunk. But not from alcohol...

As always. Feedback is always appriciated and taken to heart.

For now, Toland out


	3. Chapter 2: Day in Town

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC

**AN: **This will be the only chapter of the week. I have matriculation exams coming up so naturally this makes it a bit busy. Next week will return to normal. If you wonder why? BC I dont wanna rush any normal chapter. That is inevitable if I wrote them now.

**Chapter 2: Day in Town**

* * *

Ahri woke up feeling well rested for once. She usually wouldn't sleep that much as there was a lot to do in the evenings. Of course the others would try to get her to sleep but it would end up them giving up. She was stubborn as an oak after all. She opened her eyes, just to be met with sight she would not have expected. She was hugging Adam with her hands and tails. _This is new...what happened last night?_

Adam was already awake. He had been up for at least half an hour but had been kept in place by the Gumiho. "Seems like someone woke up finally." He voiced, a bit irritated about the situation. Ahri wasn't fazed by his attitude and instead decided to keep her grip for now. "What happened yesterday? I can't recall much." Adam hummed in thought. "You seemed to be drunk, you acted like you were at least...but we didn't drink anything. Also before yoy ask. No, nothing happened."

Ahri sighted in relief "Well, the only reasonable explanation for my behavior is that I indeed was drunk. But while people get drunk from alcohol, I get drunk from emotions. You might have noticed that I was able to read your emotions yesterday, during that time I noticed that you had a lot and I mean A LOT of pent up emotions. I guess I just got more and more overwhelmed as the evening went by. That's why I can't recall anything after I sat on your lap." Adam nodded slowly, not sure if he understood correctly. "So you got drunk from my emotions that I have locked away?" To this the Kitsune nodded. "Pretty much."

After a while, Adam turned around to face her. Looking into her eyes with a gaze that held a message to her. _"Help me, please"_ While anyone else would have just ignored the look he gave her, she understood. He needed help. Something had happened that caused him to hide away his emotions...and they were slowly destroying him. He soon looked away. "Mind releasing me now?" This woke up Ahri from her stupor, she was still holding him and while she would have wanted to keep him there for a while. She understood that they would need to get up. The others would be coming back soon.

Ahri noticed that he was still fully dressed, while she was in her underwear. This created a teasing smirk on her face. " You seemed a bit uncomfortable some moments ago. I can bet you have never slept like that before." Her voice sultry as she was pouring some charm into her voice. Adam responded with a dry laugh "Actually I have. The last person that did it, ended up destroying my self esteem, self confidence AND social life. So sorry if I seemed a bit uncomfortable. Ahri's ears flattened at that. She knew now that the reason he pent up emotions and the reason for the look he had given her, were all because of a woman and the damage she had caused. She felt like hugging him but she decided against it, seeing that it could also have the opposite of the intended effect.

All these thoughts were interrupted when Adam had wrapped his hands around her. This woke her up from her stupor, his chin resting on her head. They had about sixteen centimeters height difference after all. (Ahri was 167.6 while Adam was 183,5) "Thank you." he whispered, this made the singer confused "For what?" she asked, Adam released her and started walking to the kitchen. "For showing that not all women are bad." He almost whispered before leaving. However Ahri heard this, and he knew it.

Soon after, Ahri joined him in the kitchen. "So what do we do until the others arrive?" The Kitsune ask, Adam raising the pan that he in his hand. "I am making us breakfast. You may do as you wish. I'll let you know when it's done." Ahri looked in thought before she sat at the table. "Tell me about yourself, well something you didn't tell already." Adam looked a bit confused but nodded. "Well I was born here. My parents live nearby and occasionally come and visit here. I go to the Academy you visited at. And I tend to keep to myself most of the times. Nothing really to add to that." Ahri knew he was hiding many things, but decided not to pry about it.

**Timeskip brought by chibi Adam's parents seeing Ahri for the first time. They think Adam and Ahri are a couple...go figure what happens next.**

* * *

Once done, the due decided to kill some time with the console Adam had in his room. Turns out she was a natural, to which she wasn't blind either. The score currently was 2-2. "Cmon, cmon! YES!" Exclaimed Ahri as she emerged victorious. She started dancing around like a child, clearly happy for her triumph.

"Beginner's luck. I demand a rematch." Adam grumbled. Ëven if he thought she couldn't hear him, she did. So she did the only thing possible. She accepted the challenge "Oh your on!"

_15 rounds later_

* * *

Ahri's once triumphant face had now turned into one of despair. Adam had completely turned the tide. Next two games, Adam had destroyed her. Not giving a single round to her. It was up to this game for her to tie the score. Otherwise she would lose 3-1. In the end, she did tie the score. "Good games. We need to do that again if we meet again." Adam says before clapping started.

The other three KDA members were sitting on the couch behinnd the duo. They had been so focused on the game, that they had completely missed the others entering. "That was quite a match. Seems like she enjoyed it too." Evelynn says with a bit analytical look. Kai'sa just gets up to hug Ahri. "You feeling better? You were acting up yesterday." Ahri returns the hug before giving an asnwer that makes the others tense up. "I'm fine. I just got a bit...intoxicated. A milder version of the Tokyo incident one could say."

"Don't say that!" Akali almost yells. Adam just looks really confused "I don't want to know." Everyone just turns to him and nods "Nope. You do not. Shall we go?" Adam nods and they leave to the city of Helsinki.

To say that the band didn't gain any attention while on the train was an understatement. If anyone recognized them, the person would try to join the group. Of course they would soon leave running by Eve's glare. After the third person running, people kept distance. "So, tell me. Why are we going on a train? And what about plans? You said you had none." Kai'sa asks the boy who kept getting glares from people walking by. These glares intensifed when Ahri decided to lean onto him. When he asked about it, she murmured something about a comfy pillow. "Nothing happened last night, right?" Akali asks a bit amused. Adam furiously shakes his head while everyone else just laughts.

"So, I figured as Ahri likes shopping and Kai'sa likes cooking that we would go to the market square of Helsinki. It's basically a place where you can shop for whatever. From food to souvenirs. It also works as a flea market. From there we can go by ferry to Suomenlinna. A bit of old history and a must if you come to Finland. Then it's up to you. It's going to be around 6PM when we're back at Helsinki from there. And for the reason I picked train? It's just easier to get around with. It's a pain to get a parking spot in Helsinki." Adam explains. Ahri and Kai'sa were now looking at him, interested about the market he mentioned. While they had quite a bit of money, they did still enjoy shopping in flea markets and such. Maybe it was just that they were newer to the industry. Evelynn however watched him with a stoic expression "I want to see about that someday..." she mutters.

"Well what about tomorow? It's the last day before we go. Anything planned yet?" Akali asks, hoping that he had something. He did "Well there is the Lightcarnival ending in Linnanmäki tomorow. Linnanmäki is the best known amusement park in Finland so it's a big ending. There is going to be a lot of lightshows, fireworks and such. Also the Ferris wheel will show the nighttime Helsinki during that time. I figured that we could go there." Adam ponders. Ahri grabbed him by the shoulders and started to shake him "Yes, yes! We're going. Period!" Eve just sights. "Before you ask, she is always like that when an amusement park is mentioned. She is maniacal about them." This just got a nod from Adam who was still being shaken.

**Timeskip brougth by the KDA running around in a semi large market place. Adam was being dragged behind them. He had a look for pure terror.**

* * *

It was now lunch time. They had moved into one of many food courts there were in Helsinki. There were many smaller restaurants that served their own meals and then you would go sit by a table to eat the the meal you chose. Akali and Kai'sa had something that looked to Adam like noodles. He figured it was ramen or similar. Evelynn was eating a light salad and Ahri was eating...an ice cream sundae? Adam figured not to ask about that as everyonne ignored it. "Have you ever thought of moving away from Finland?" Ahri suddently asks. This caught Adam off guard and he was confused at first. The other three members looked at Ahri with suspicious eyes. "Well I guess I could if I had a reason to. Currently I don't have one though so no. I haven't thought about it." Ahri nods at this, Eve gets up and pulls Ahri a bit further away from the group.

"What is it? You have been acting way too friendly to a person we barely know. Don't say you it's like the Tokyo incident." Ahri sights before gazing at the glaring diva. "It's like that...but it's not. While you might remember that I felt really strongly about _him_, it's not like that this time. I find Adam easy to trust. That's new as even back in Tokyo i was a bit careful. This time however, I can't see Adam doing anything to us. It's more likely that if an advance was to be made, it would be me who would try anything." The diva just nods at this. "Well it's your call. If you see him as a potential mate, I can't stop you. If you do bring him with us though...don't think it's only you after him then." The Gumiho just gave a light laugh "We can always share." This made both laugh.

When they returned to the table, they found Adam sitting with a phone in his hands while Kai'sa and Akali where leaning on his shoulders, looking at his phone. "Oh, your back." Kai'sa notices them. Ahri looking at the trio with a hint of suspicion. "What were you doing?" Akali scratches the back of her head. "I might have asked him about Winter war and Continuation war. Turns out history is Adam's passion." Adam shrugs at this "I might know a thing or two." Kai'sa looks at him with disbelief "IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DON'T KNOW?" She yells. Again Adam shrugs "America's history is pretty blank for me among with Africa. Other than that? No, I don't think?" This made the group just stare at him with a blank expressions.

**Timeskip brought by Adam leading the group around an old castle island. While he was telling about the history of the place, the others were looking around. Expect Ahri who had a fond look gaze directed at their guide.**

* * *

Suomenlinna was in better shape than the girls had thought. They had prepared to walk around ruins of a castle, but it actually was in almost pristine shape. Adam explained that some people still lived in the castle itself. They spent their time walking around the different exhibitions while Adam told them about the history of the items or place they were looking at. They also visited the old submarine that was docked there. While Akali and Kai'sa were excited, Ahri and Eve were a bit less so. Everyone had a good time none the less.

Currently they were sitting on the ferry back to Helsinki. Due it being around half six, the sun was already setting. This created a scene one could see in a movie. Most passengers were currently gazing at the sea that was colored red by the setting sun. Adam was currently leaning on a handrail while Ahri was leaning onto him again. "Are you always this friendly towards people?" Ahri hummed before replying "No, only to you currently." This caused Adam to blush a bit "Ok..." He muttered, trying to hide his face to no avail. "What's wrong?" Ahri asked while grabbing his chin and turning him to face her. "Nothing. I'm just not used to such blunt honesty." Adam replied, this caught Ahri off guard. "People lie to you alot?" The boy gave a dry chuckle. "You have no idea."

_A peaceful boat and train trip later…_

* * *

They had now arrived back at Adam's place.

"You wouldn't mind if we stayed overnight, would you?" Kai'sa suddently asks. Adam shook his head "I guess I have spare beds I can lend. I'll sleep on the sofa so there is enough." Ahri however had other plans. "Nope. Your coming with me." Adam just shook his head rapidly. "I don't think that would be appropriate." Ahri pouts and her ears flatten "You had no problem with it last night." Adam walks up to her "If I remember correctly, someone wouldn't let me go." Ahri gave him a grin and wrapped her hands around him. "Well ain't that something. I'm not letting go of you now either." Adam gave her a tired sight "Fine! Fine, you cheeky fox. You others ok with this?" Everyone else just shrugged, knowing what Ahri was planning.

"Ok, come on. Let's get to bed." Ahri chimes. Adam being dragged to the bedroom. Adam now noticed that she had bought some necessary items like toothbrush and such. "You planned this out, didn't you?" Ahri just gave him a grin as a reply. He sighted once more. Once both were ready with their rituals, they laid in bed. Ahri now wrapped her hands around him again before pulling him close to her. Well it was more of a hug now than anything else.

"Now you said that you would consider moving out of Finland if you saw a reason, right?" Ahri began, Adam nodded at this. "What if I asked you to come with us?" While Ahri couldn't see his face. She felt his confusion. "Truth be told. I don't usually trust people this easily. Nor does the others, so I figured it has to do something with you. So I ask you. Would you come with us, with me?" Adam now turned around to face the girl. He gazed into her amber eyes, trying to find the slightest indication of lies or dishonesty. But he found none. "That is alot you ask, we met not two days ago and now you ask me to follow you around? Not to mention the attention it would get. I assume you have a bigger reason for such a question?" Ahri sights.

"As you have propably heard, I'm a Kitsune. For us trust doesn't come naturally. The only ones I fully trust are the other KDA members. But I was told by my parents that once the day comes and I trust a stranger without a problem, he is an ideal mate. You see if a Kitsune trusts a stranger, it means that their souls are almost alike making them an ideal couple. This is rare, but it happens...I once thought I had found my mate. But turned out he was using some kind of chemical to trick my senses. With you however, I feel the same trust...but it's also different. " Adam looked at her, not believing what she said.

"So your main reason is because you think we're ment for each other? You want to see if we can become a couple?" Ahri shakes her head. "It's not about if. It's about consent. Becoming a mate to a Kitsune creates a bond between the two. It's unbreakable and it has many effects. Even I don't know them. So please, would you become my mate?"

Adam was a bit overwhelmed to say the least. Not two days ago he had met the group. Now Ahri was asking for him to become her "mate" as she called it. He figured it came from her being a Kitsune. "I...Ok, I accept. I will become your mate." Of course he wouldn't turn such a question down. He never was lucky with romance to begin with. So this was something new. It would also help him break out of his past. Ahri had already broken his old belief of all women being evil, and now she would hopefully help him move forward.

He was broken out of his musing with Ahri kissing him on the lips. "Lovely! Now just so I can get used to it… I love you." Adam smiled at her. "Love you too." The Kitsune then spooned to him before whispering "Oh btw. The bond creates itself with time. It shouldn't take more than a day. It is forged when bot of us wants it to be forged."

and with that. Both were taken to the land of sleep. What they didn't know, was that they had been under survailance by three pair of eyes. "Well now we know." Akali whispered. Kai'sa and Evelynn just hummed "Mhm" before they headed to beds as well..

* * *

**AN: ** Sorry if this chapter is a bit boring. I wanted to get some forehshadowing on the things to come. Also as I said, my studies are pressing onto me. This means that unfortunatly this (might) be the only update of the week. Next week will return to normal though.


	4. Chapter 3: Visit from Parents

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC

**Chapter 3: Visit from Parents**

* * *

Adam woke up covered in tails. He also felt lithe hand around him, making any movement impossible. He could hear Ahri's breath close to his right ear as she had pressed herself against him. She started to wake up once Adam tried to move the first time. Her murmuring was a singal to Adam that she was waking up, so he turned to face her. He was met with the amber and golden eyes of hers. She was looking at him with eyes filled with affection. Her hand moved to his cheek and gently ran it across it in a petting motion. She then kissed his nose while his eyes were closed and his face of shock was golden to her. "I think it is time for us to get up." Adam nodded at this statement and so both of them got up.

Soon after they were in the kitchen. Kai'sa was currently cooking breakfast for the group while Adam was talking about the details of him coming with the group. "So you were planning on leaving today?" The group nodded. "But we don't want to interrupt your studies so we have persuaded our manager to let us stay for the remaining week and a half before your studies end. Of course there will be some PR we have to do,so the public not to kill you on sight." Both Ahri and Adam looked at each other. "How do you know?" Ahri asks, Eve just chuckled "We were watching you two last night. It was quite obvious of what you were planning Ahri." The mentioned Kitsune blushed at the comment of the diva. Adam was looking at the ground and made no eye contact with anyone. "Hey, cheer up. We support you two. For now at least." Akali chimed in. Adam raised his head once Ahri set her hand on his shoulder and was captured into a kiss by the Gumiho. While caught off guard, he returned the kiss. Her sweet taste being addictive to him.

"So, back to the topic. I'm sorry to say but we have to cancel today's plans. There are too many preparations to do to go to any kind of festival." Eve chimed in, breaking the moment the two were having. Adam nodded "I was about to say the same, you see my parents will want to visit me, I got the text in the morning. They will be coming over today at around dinner time. That would be around five o'clock for them. Ahri suddently looked nervous. "Oh relax, their gonna love you. Just be prepared to face some questions. My mom happens to be...protective. After the first suspicions you will be part of the family." Ahri nodded, appriciating his words and warnings. She could face his parents. If she could face crowds of millions, she could face to protective parents. Right?

After breakfast, Akali, Evelynn and Kai'sa left to do preparations for Adam coming with them. This meant many things. Staff needed to be informed that they would be now 5. PR division would need to get to work to prepare a reveal for their affair. Adam would need new clothes, propably similar to Ahri's or at least in the lines of the KDA. Things like that. Kai'sa would deal with the PR division while Akali would deal with the staff and such. Eve would work on his new attire.

After the group had left, Adam began making a grocery list. After that was complete he began cleaning. He did all this while Ahri just sat there and followed him around with her gaze. "Can I do something?" She chimed in after getting bored of waiting around. Adam flinched like he got startled. "I thought you had gone with the others. Sorry. I was in thoughts." Ahri just smiled and waved off his apology. "Understandable. Now anything I can do?"

Adam pointed at the grocery list "Well I need to clean the house and do the groceries. We can either split the jobs or work together." Ahri looked to be in thought for a moment before walking up to the teen and leaned her back onto him. "We do everything together sweetheart." She said in a sultry voice. She was looking straight up at him, her fox ears tickling his neck. It was safe to say that Adam was bright red from her advance.

After coming back to his senses from the extremely hot fox girl who was the first woman to get through his defences in a long time, pressing herself onto him. They began cleaning up the house. It turned out that when it came to getting your hands dirty, Ahri was no diva. She was helping Adam cleaning the house and some rooms were even cleaned before Adam had the chance to get to them. This meant that they were done in record time.

Now everything was in place and no spec of dust could be seen. The duo looked at each other and collapsed onto the couch together. Soon enough Adam found himself serving as a seat as Ahri was sitting on his lap. Her tails wrapped themselves around them both and they napped for an hour. Ahri sitting on Adam's lap while he was hugging her, both covered in a furry blanket.

When they woke up, it was around fifteen past three. Adam's parents would arrive at five PM. This meant that they would have less than two hours to go to the grocery store and cook. The rest of KDA would be back at around half past four. Eve had messaged this to Ahri about ten minutes ago.

This meant that they would have about an hour and fifteen minutes to get back from the store. The group would be needed to be let in after all.

Before they left however, Ahri asked if he had a jacket to spare. Kai'sa had borrowed her's and she had none. Adam frowned as the only other jacket he had was a big wool parka jacket. She offered that to her but she sook her head. Claiming that it would be too big. She then got a mischievous smirk on her face and ordered him to wear the jacket. After he had complied, she snuggled into his armpit so one of his hands was over her shoulders. She then readjusted the jacket so it was draped over her shoulders, creating a tent like construct between the two. Once they looked in the mirror, they shared a laugh before Ahri readjusted again and then closed the jacket. "Your not serious about going like this?" Adam asked, slightly hopeful, Ahri just nodded her head, causing Adam to sight and relent. He felt like objections would go unheard.

The store wasn't big by any standards. It was closer to a gas station store than a grocery store, but it still served the purpose that Adam needed it to. It also had less people meaning that Ahri could breathe a bit easier. Ahri and Adam split the list into two, both seeking the things in their shard of the list. Ahri was one with the jacket this time as it helped her cover up her figure and face to be even less noticeable.

After the shopping spree was done and Adam had facepalmed because Ahri had picked up some sweets as well for them. They were walking back to the house. They were now sharing the sweets Ahri had bought and Ahri was surprised to say the least because the sweets she had bought, were much sweeter than the ones she had found in Asia or USA. Adam explained that most european sweets were actually sweeter than in the rest of the world. She had to say, that she liked it that way. But that could have been because she loved anything sweet.

Once they returned, Adam began organizing the ingrediants while Ahri borrowed his room to get ready by reapplying makeup and that kind of stuff. Adam however began furiously cooking the meal he would serve to both his parents and the KDA. He smiled to himself because of that thought. Couple days ago he wouldn't have dreamed to be able to say that, or that he was now dating Ahri...well more like acting like a married couple but to him it was still more like dating.

While he was in thought, Ahri came out of his room. She was now wearing a white blouse and black skirt that reached her knees. This actually worked well for her as it complimented her already slight asian appearance. When Adam turned around to look for an ingredient, he was stunned by Ahri's appearance. While he knew how beautiful she was, it had never struck him like this as he had seen her mostly without makeup. Now she looked absolutely stunning to him and he had to admit she also looked cute. Actually so cute that if she did anything cute, he would propably die of cuteness overload. As if in cue, she tilted her head to the left, causing her ears to tilt to the right slightly. Adam thought that was it until Ahri he realized she was looking at him expectantly. "Am I in heaven? Are you the angel who came to take me there?" Ahri blushed just slightly at her comment but still looked at him expectantly. "You look cute and beautiful, is what I ment to say." She was grinning like fool now, but also lifted her hand to his eye level. He suddently realised that she was handing him the ingrediant he was looking for. His cheeks darkened and he mumbled something about being sorry before he returned to cooking.

To any outsider their cooperation would look like they have worked together for years. Adam didn't even need to say what he needed because Ahri already had it in her hands. This however was due her reading the cookbook that he had open on the table. There were no words exchanged during this time either. They were working in silence, just enjoying the presence of each other.

When there was a nock on the door, Ahri was one to answer the door. It was the rest of KDA who were returning from their tasks. The couple greeted them before returning to the preparations. The others were impressed to see how spotless the house was. When they entered the kitchen, they were met with a sight of Adam and Ahri working wordlessly working together, both perfecting the actions of their counterpart. If Adam needed something, Ahri gave it to him. If Ahri handed him something, he took it without even looking. They needed no words to know what the other was doing or what they needed. This impressed the rest of the group. It was rare that Ahri worked well with others than the KDA and even more rare for her to work so flawlessly with someone.

"Im impressed. It's been a long time since I saw Ahri work this well with someone." Ahri just threw a glare at Eve who made that comment. Adam smiled but kept his eyes on what he was doing.

Exactly at five, the door was nocked on again and this time an older couple entered. It consisted of a tall man with hazel brown eyes and hair. He stood just slightly taller than Adam and his smile was one of a kind man. The woman while was shorter than the man besides him or Adam, was still taller than Ahri. Her smile was one of a gentle and sweet person. But once seeing Ahri, her gaze turned into one of maniacal grin.

"Well hello dear. I wasn't aware of Adam having visitors." Her voice as nice as her appearance carried authority. But it was also one that could set you asleep were it to sing a lullaby.

The group did slight bows while Adam and Ahri came out of the kitchen. Once Adam's parents saw Ahri and Adam so close to each other, they almost lost it. "Oh my. Please tell you two are dating!" His mother yelled while his father was just smiling before walking over to Adam and gave him a manly pat to the back. "Good job son, good job."

Adam was blushing slightly while Ahri just leaned onto him with a bright smile, keen to make sure the parents knew their relationship. "So when's the wedding?" His mother asked. Adam however interrupted. "They don't even know your names! And we haven't been together long enough for that!"

His parents looked shocked as they realised they never introduced themselves. "Oh my, where are my manners? My name is Mary and this big tree with me is James. It is pleasure to meet you."

Akali, Evelynn, Kai'sa and Ahri all introduced themselves to James and Mary while Adam returned to the kitchen to bring out the food and clean up. Mary almost jumped to the roof when she heard Ahri's name. She knew who she was, she had listened to Ahri's music after all. "I'm not going to ask about grand children as you two just met. Just make sure to make some. Little babies with fox tails and ears are too cute to pass by."

Adam just face palmed at her mother's comment while Ahri had an embarrassed smile on her face. "We'll get to it when we get to it." Was her reply as she didn't want to say yes or no.

Everyone were now seated at the table and were devouring the food Adam and Ahri had made. "I didn't know you could cook this well." Both Mary and Kai'sa commented. Adam just rubbed his hand "Well I had help." Ahri just playfully hit his hand. "I just handed you what you needed."

Adam got her to blush when he whispered "But it was our love that made it special." to her fox ear. While nobody else heard it, Ahri's blush was a clear indication and it was easy to guess what he said. Mary cooed at his this and she had to restrain herself from pinching the Kitsune's cheeks.

As the dinner was nearing it's end. The group were now sharing stories and embarrassing facts about each other. Ahri for example learned that Adam had a weakness for soft things tickling him. She also learn that his most ticklish spots were under his chin, armpits and feet. She memorised these for later use. Adam learnt from Akali, that Ahri loves when somebody pets her ears or tails. Well not exactly learnt but confirmed. He had learnt it when they met.

Before Adam's parents left, Ahri pulled Mary to a more secluded place. "It is evident that something has happened to Adam in the past. He referenced to it once but he never told what happened. Could you...maybe tell me?"

Mary looked around before she waved Ahri to get closer. "A girl named Katarina got him to fall for her. She then took full advantage out of him, it almost broke our family. She began controlling his life but one day she just dumped him coldly when he quit his job to study. This both broke him and created his belief that all girls are evil. To be honest, im surprised that you got so close to him so quickly that you did."

Ahri shook her head. "We're not exactly that close. We're dating and bonding but it takes time. When I asked him to be my mate, he saw it as an opportunity to fix his beliefs. We care for each other to an extent. Me more than him propably for now. But I see what kind of person he is. I want him to be that person towards me."

Mary tilted her head. "What kind of person do you see then?" Ahri smiled. "Caring, stubborn, protective, loyal, honest and over all caring person." Mary smiled and nodded, agreeing with the Gumiho's words.

After the parents had left, Adam asked Ahri about what had they talked about. "Oh nothing. She just asked what I see in you." Adam just nodded, not needing to know what she had said.

The group kept talking about both how they would introduce Adam and the different arrangements they would need to do for him to come with them. Ahri would go and settle the last small details with Adam. This would include sleeping arrangements and such.

Soon it was time for people to go to sleep. Eve had decided that they would sleep in a hotel this time. Ahri objected, wanting to sleep with Adam again but Eve was stubborn. "No! I come with you! I'm sleeping where he's sleeping!" Ahri argued with Eve. Adam had a blank stare as he was watching the events unfold. Soon enough he had heard enough fighting. "If it's ok to the other's, I can come with you. Eve looked thankful while Ahri sent a slight glare at him. "You paid for the room, why not use it?" Adam defended himself. At this point Ahri's glare had melted and she strutted to him to kiss the teen. "Ok, fine by me. As long as your with me." She whispered into his ear.

So now one flustered teen boy was walking with the KDA with their lead singer walking in lockstep with him. Snuggling close to him for warmth from time to time. It was around ten at night so there were no people around, even if they were on one of the more busy streets. Adam explained that in Finland there weren't so many people, causing it to be calm at night.

After a short walk, they were at the hotel. It was actually quite small and from outside he couldn't even tell it was a hotel. Ahri explained that they didn't want to raise a scene by entering one of the five star hotels in Helsinki.

Adam understood the reasoning and so they just entered the hotel. After the group had gotten their keys, Adam followed his nine-tailed companion to her room. Not soon after entering, he was resting on the comfy bed with the fox snuggling onto him, affection evident in her actions. Once finding a good spot, she curled up into a ball of fur, only her ears poking out of it. Adam smiled at the clearly fox like behavior of the girl.

Soon after her breath had calmed down, he also fell asleep…

Land of sleep, Unkown

"_**Beware, all girls will hurt you in the end. Remember that" **_A dark creature boomed. Adam shook his head, not believing Ahri would hurt him. The creature however turned to a female with crimson red hair. "**_She will do like I did, leave when your no fun anymore!" _**It yelled. Adam was now hugging his knees, rocking back and forth.

This was until a voice broke him out of the nightmare

Reality, 01:00

"Adam, Adam!" Ahri shook the boy who was covered in cold sweat. He soon bolted awake, looking around in panic. She had to calm his mind down with her magic to get him to settle down. The rest of the night went without the nightmare coming back. Unknown to him, Ahri had used her magic to soothe his mind so it wouldn't happen. Ahri herself, was now being hugged by the sleeping boy.

Any nightmares he would face, she would dissipate...

**AN: **As usual, leave your thoughts below, I appriciate them all.

For now, Toland out.


	5. Chapter 4: Going Public

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC of this story though.

**Chapter 4**: Going public

* * *

Today was the day. Adam would be revealed to the public and he was obviously nervous. He had been having some concerns about his identity but when mentioning it to Ahri, she already had a solution. When making his outfit, Eve had thought about him wanting to hide his identity and had created one to go with the outfit of his. She had also made sure that the suit, while resembling the KDA, would be slightly blander so it wouldn't take attention away from the band. This had actually been requested by Adam himself.

Currently Adam was trying out his new outfit with some help from Ahri. Some pieces were attached from places where he couldn't reach, making him dependent on someone to help him. This might or might not been a secret wish from Ahri's side. Not that Adam would ever know. Adam's once brown hair was now dyed dark red to hide his identity further. The dye had been made by Eve herself as she was the one who did all the dyes for the group. While this new color created a conflict between the hair and the eyes but this would be covered by his mask. Later this wouldn't be a problem as Ahri knew that once Adam fully accepted the fact about being her mate, he too would become a Kitsune. While the initial bond had been created as she could start to feel his presence and state of mind and he could feel hers, it would still take time for Adam to fully adapt.

But right now her mind was on more immediate matters that was Adam's outfit. After she was satisfied with the result, she lead him to a mirror. Adam could only be impressed at the details and effort that had went into the outfit. It consisted of a slim uniform like jacket that followed his torso. The jacket itself wasn't as flashy as Ahri's for example but the main point Adam focused was that it complimented Ahri's own attire. The jacket was mainly black in color but the shoulders and the sides were white. This actually left only the front and back of the jacket black with the sleeves being black as well. The zipper was hidden under a flap, slightly to the right from the center from his torso.

The next noticeable thing was a rectangular cloth that was strapped to hip on his right side. It was black in color but the backside was red. There were also red pattern sewn into the black side. There was the text "KDA" in golden letters in the middle of the said cloth.

This was all completed by black trousers and by Adam's choice, black combat boots. In his mind this went well with the uniform like outfit. This was all topped off by the mask Eve had created with some help from a famous mask designer called Jhin. The mask itself was white in color with golden wing-like pattern engraved into it. It covered the top part of his face while leaving the part past his nose visible. The part covering the nose part was slightly lower than the rest of the mask, creating a slight W-shape. The only thing that showed off his eyes were the two thin slits but even then it was hard for anyone to see his eyes. These slits could be opened by taking out some of the parts of the mask around his eyes. This would open up the slits so his eyes would be fully visible.

"In total honesty, if you ever scowl at someone while wearing that, they will be scared for their life. Even to me you look terrifying. Now someone just needs to get you a sword and you would look like a bad guy that you see in movies." Ahri stated, giving a slight shiver before Adam took off the slits to reveal his eyes.

To Ahri, those brown orbs were full of affection and love. Those were the eyes that made her feel at ease. This simple action from him made her smile before closing in for a hug. He returned this hug, enjoying her peachy scent and fluffy tails that wrapped around him. She enjoyed the warmth he emitted as well as the feeling of safety she felt while around him.

The two broke their hug as a knock was heard from the door. It was the KDA's manager notifying them that the show would start in five minutes. The plan was to introduce him as Ahri's mate in a way that while being clear about it, would still leave room for fans to speculate on. Adam had done some research on the Tokyo incident and discovered that Ahri had once before announced someone as her mate. This had ended up a fiasco as the person had used this as a way to try and tarnish the band's reputation by rejecting her on stage. Adam now knew what she had meant when she mentioned the incident once or twice.

This had driven him into creating a scene to introduce him. Eve and Kaisa had fallen in love with the idea and that was exactly what was going to happen. After they have performed their best hit that was "POP/STARS" and they would be left in their pose, the background would turn from pink to red as the KDA would play surprised. Adam would then enter the stage from behind the group, looming over them like some kind of enemy.

From there the scene they would create was only in the knowledge of Ahri and Adam. The rest of KDA could only guess what the duo's plan would be. But they would see it soon as the show was about to commence. Ahri, Akali, Evelynn and Kai'sa were already wearing their show attires that made them so iconic in the music world. As the staff was making the final preparations for the show, they were informed about the change and Adam told them how the scene would play out.

"Nervous?" Akali asked Ahri as they were waiting for the signal to go.

Ahri only nodded her head as she couldn't stop stressing about what they would reveal tonight. Adam who could sense this, came over to reassure and comfort her. This consisted of hugs and petting of her fox ears. This action was did not go unnoticed by Eve or anyone else who was around. Ahri just appreciated the gesture and his actions did actually help. As the light turned green and the stage started to fill with smoke, Ahri let go of Adam. She left him with a kiss to the lips.

"Good luck!" Adam wished them just before they were out of sight. As the group was now gone for a while, Adam began looking around the backstage. He soon found a spot where he could see the stage and performance from and that was hidden from prying eyes.

He could see the crowd that was present. If the whole point of this night wasn't to introduce him, he would have just disappeared. But that would hurt Ahri and he didn't want that. And so, the moment for his introduction was nearing. Soon enough a staff member came to get him. His turn would be very soon now.

As the song came to an end, The girls remained in their poses as the crowd cheered. The cheering was cut short as the background turned blood-red accompanied with a sound of a gong. The girls played their part well, looking around with confused faces. Soon a haunting laugh began echoing through the stage and a dark silhouette was visible for a moment before disappearing again. The laughter continued as Adam's turn to show up neared. He would be lowered from above the stage, directly behind the girls so it would seem he was out of sight.

As he was hanging in the air for a moment, a thought of falling crossed Adam's mind. He got rid of this thought the second it crossed his mind. As he began his descent a red spotlight was projected at him. He put a finger on his lips like he was telling everyone to be quiet. He was in a pose Shen would be proud of. As his feet hit the floor, he began sneaking in a dramatized way towards the "oblivious" KDA. Some of the crowd tried to warn them but they ignored these yells. It seemed like they were now having a conversation about something.

Now Adam was near centimeters from Ahri, Adam suddenly surged forward with a "Boo!" making some flinch while the KDA had to play like they did. Ahri snapped to face Adam with a face that looked like she was mad about something but her eyes told him that she had a hard time keeping that face. As she began speaking, he had a hard time not to fall over laughing.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCARE PEOPLE LIKE THAT?!" Her voice and actions were like she was berating a child. Adam started to shrink like he was a child doing something forbidden and getting caught.

"Too many times?" He asked in a fake scared tone. Ahri's tails were swishing around like she truly was angry as she nodded. This of course was all acted and even the rest of the group knew that. The audience however didn't. Some laughed while some felt sorry for the man who got yelled at. Then there were those who stood with Ahri, seeing her actions justified. But the two weren't done yet. They were just getting started.

"Sorry. Anything I could do to apologize?" Adam asked in a more apologetic tone as she began thinking. She placed her hand under her chin and acted like she had to actually think. While Ahri had never told what she would do, he had an idea what she would want. His suspicions would turn to be true but he didn't know this yet.

"I don't know, would anyone here know what to do with him?" Ahri asked with a sly smile. This of course raised a chorus of voices yelling different things. All these were silenced by Evelynn voice that ran through the stage.

"How about you kiss and make up?" Ahri wasn't expecting her to say that but adapted fast. Looking at Adam with a questioning face like she wanted to ask his opinion, Adam shrugged.

"Not like you needed a permission to kiss me. I'm yours just like your mine." This got the crowd go wild with questions while Ahri's smile was radiant. It was one thing to know it but hearing him say it was something else. She quickly darted to him and leaned in for a kiss. Just as they were about to kiss, the lights went out. Leaving the stage in darkness and leaving the fans guessing did they actually kiss or not. After a while, a single spotlight light up the couple as they were kissing. They broke up the kiss and Adam waved the light to be shut off. Before it did, he leaned in for another kiss.

A minute later the stage got lit up again. This time the entirety of KDA was there again but this time Adam was there too. The chatter that had risen among the fans, died down as Ahri began speaking. "I thank all those who have joined us here today from the behalf of the entire KDA. It is YOU who make us who we are. This night might be nearing it's end but our tour is just beginning. We will be going on a world tour and the list of destinations can be found from our official website! But I know you want to know our next stop will be Washington, DC of the United States of America and we will be performing at the Kennedy Center for Performing arts. We will also perform in every capital of the mentioned countries that are on the tour list. That is all. Once more on the behalf of KDA and the big guy standing next to me, Thank you!" She then did a curt bow before the entire crowd exploded into applause.

Adam had been switching his gaze from the crowd to Ahri and back multiple times during her speech. He had felt people staring at him while his mate was talking. He could almost feel the negativity that the more fanatic and obsessive fans directed towards him. It started to get to him at the end part of the speech. Ahri could sense his distress and leaned herself onto his shoulder ever so slightly. While no one else could see her do it, Adam felt it and was thankful for the support. Her being there made it easier to ignore the glares of those who thought Ahri as an object they could own.

Once they got off the stage, the KDA's manager told there was an interview that would start shortly. It was PopRox once again doing the questions. This time it wouldn't be broadcasted live but as an edited recording. This meant that they could speak a bit more freely. Adam was about to step aside for the girls to move past him when Ahri pulled him with her. "Your part of this now. Your maybe not part of the group as a member. But your still part of the group now."

It was clear she wouldn't take a no as an answer. This lead Adam and Ahri walking to the interview while holding hands. She clearly wanted everyone to know that she had made her pick. This was so clear to the interviewers that they laughed ever so slightly.

As everyone were now seated, the man started a handheld recorder and began speaking. "So, let us begin. First things first, could you tell us your name?" the man asked as he pointed at Adam. He was about to answer but was stopped by a tail to the mouth as Ahri cut him off.

"I left his name out for a reason. You will know with time." She now removed her tail from Adam's mouth and pouted. This got a laugh out of everyone. The interviewer nodded and moved on.

"How did you too meet? How did this...spark got created?" Ahri was about to answer before being stopped by Adam's finger that landed on her lips. This time she pouted as Adam answered.

"I was in the right place at the right time. That combined with some ear scratching...Yeah. I think she keeps me around for me to pet her ears." As he said that, he also proved his point by giving Ahri's fox ears a gentle pet, eliciting a purr from her. As he released her, she playfully hit his shoulder.

"I keep you around for many reasons. But this is definitely a plus." The couple then shared a laugh at their joke. The interview then continued as the questions were now directed at the other members of KDA and what they thought about Adam and how had they adapted to him being with them. But the second the Tokyo incident was mentioned, the only answer the interviewer got was either "No comment" or "next." Of course the KDA now knew that Adam was nothing like the person behind the mentioned incident as he had been the one to announce their bond.

As the interview ended, it was late. Adam yawned and it soon was infected to the others. They now got escorted to the limo that would take them to the hotel where they could sleep. As they were sitting in the limo, Ahri had decided to check what the news had created out of their little show. What she got, didn't actually sound too bad. She had expected a lot worse.

* * *

"**Mysterious masked man with Ahri? Has she finally found her mate? Who is he?"**

"**A famous K-pop star Ahri "****Gumiho" has apparently found her mate. Stay tuned to find out more."**

"**Is the Tokyo incident repeating itself? Only time will tell."**

"**KDA going on a world tour! Get your tickets now at!"**

* * *

The headlines compressed everything she needed to know. The text itself was probably just speculations about Adam's identity, talk about his attire or the show itself. There was some talk about the world tour but she knew it would be overshadowed by Adam's introduction.

"You should create some social media accounts for yourself. Seeing that you will be in some kind of spotlight what ever happens. Dating a person like Ahri does that." Akali suddenly spoke. This almost made Adam wince. He had tried to avoid the social media as he never saw the point of things like Instagram. But he nodded none the less. If it was the price to be with Ahri, he would gladly pay it.

Soon after the limo stopped. They were at the hotel. Like with any celebrity, there was a large mob outside the hotel entrance. While Ahri and the others were used to this kinds of things, to Adam it was scary and he didn't like the idea of going outside the slightest. But when he felt the soft hand of Ahri caress his hand, it all seemed easier to face. Unknown to him, she had used her magic to ease out his stress.

As they got out of the limo, a line of bodyguards surrounded them and began pushing through the crowd. While the line held the people away, it did slow the group down so it too a solid five minutes to get to the hotel. To Adam it was surprising that people were willing to wait outside a hotel so late into the night.

His thoughts were interrupted by a fist to the face. Someone had broken through the line of bodyguards and had punched him in the face. "You shouldn't be with her! You don't deserve her! She should be with me!" The man yelled but his yells soon died out once he saw the death glare Ahri was giving him. He seemed to shrink from her gaze. She was also holding what looked like a crystal like disco ball. It was glowing blue in color.

"There are lines that you don't cross. There are many things I have let slide in the past. On your case it's maybe too many. But now you crossed the line. I was fine with you pulling stunts like you have in the past and that is partially the reason I let those things slide. But that ends now." Ahri spoke in an ice cold tone. Her eyes like flaming embers.

Adam remembered her mentioning something about a fan that had pulled multiple stunts to get near the group. It didn't take long to figure out that he was obsessed with the group. This gave him an evil plan. Cruel even. He got up from the ground and whispered something to Ahri. Her face soon turned into an evil grin. "Oh darling! I didn't think you had an evil side." she spoke in a sultry tone that sent a shiver done Adam's spine. She then turned to the now restrained fan.

"From here on out, your banned from any and all upcoming concerts the KDA will have. On top of this I will have a restraining order set against you." This left most people around them, including the fan speechless. This might have seemed extreme but she spoke again and her point was clear.

"Anyone who even does as much as lifts a finger against my mate...will suffer the same fate!" This last line surprised Adam but he was soon pulled into the hotel by Ahri. Now in the lift, Kai'sa spoke.

"Wasn't that a bit extreme?" Ahri shook her head. She explained that she wanted to make a point. And what better way to do it than to make an example out of someone. When the elevator stopped, it shook ever so slightly, this caused Adam to wince and soon spit out a piece of a tooth.

"He really had a mean right hook. I'll give him that." This made all but Ahri laugh, she at him with a surprised face.

"Someone punched you and you only make a joke about it? When he hit you originally, I sensed a burning rage for a second from you. That's why I acted so fast. Where did that rage go?" Adam just shook his head to tell that he didn't want to talk about it. But he did tap his chest and Ahri understood.

They were now in bed. Adam was caressing Ahri's hair while idly petting her ears with another. She was resting her head on his chest, just below his neck while her tails had lazily landed on top of the two. They were now in their normal white and furry state again. He could see her gaze, it glew slightly in the dark. She was looking at him, love only visible to Adam.

"I love you. Remember that." Adam suddenly spoke. Even if it was dark, he could tell that she was smiling.

"I love you too. Never forget that, my love."

* * *

**AN: **First KDA chapter that is released from this being it's own story. I luckily got some ideas of what to do with the story. Lucky you, lucky me.

On other notes, The Q&A for the fics are still open so if you want to submit a question for the characters in any of my fic, you still have time. Only the "Guardian of Light and Dark" will have it's Q&A soon. For that fic you only have a little over a week to submit the questions.

This information ofc will be told later too.

Anyway, as usual, tell me how I did and I will be reading your comments and reviews and reply if I feel I can.

Toland out.


	6. Chapter 5: Flight Day

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam from this story though.

**Chapter 5**: Flight Day

* * *

Ahri's actions had not gone unnoticed by the press. The headlines were talking about her brutal punishment of the fan who hit Adam and it was everywhere. This of course drew more attention to Adam as well. He was currently reading these articles while Ahri was still asleep on his chest. With his free hand he was petting her ears, causing her to release a constant but quiet purr. This caused her chest to vibrate ever so slightly, to Adam this was extremely soothing.

Soon a small groan signaled that she had woken up. A content sigh came from the fox girl as she stretched and slumped back onto him. She snuggled her cheek onto his shirt before making eye contact with her pillow. Adam smiled at her before reaching to plant a kiss on her forehead. However she had other plans as when he tried to pull back, she pulled him back in for a deep kiss. Once they separated for air, she moved to straddle him before leaning in for another kiss. Quiet moans of content escaped both of them. Adam feeling the irritation from reading the articles wash away as her soft lips clashed with his, her tongue prodding his teeth for access which he granted without a second thought. This deepened their kiss even more and Ahri's moans became louder.

At this point she was grinding her waist against him, some lust already present in her eyes. When her hand tried to snake downwards, he stopped it. He shook his head before telling her that it was too early for that kind of thing. Both in the sense of their relationship and the time of day. Ahri looked disappointed but understood his reasoning. So instead of trying to gain access to his pants, Ahri's hand found it's way under his shirt. Her hand came to rest on his chest. She used her hand to feel his heartbeat. She then removed her hand to grab Adam's hand before pressing it between her breasts. His face was bright red at her actions but now he could feel her heartbeat as well.

"These hearts beat to each other. Like we love each other." She said slightly seductively.

Adam gave a small laugh at her words as they rhymed and as she realized this, she laughed as well. This effectively broke the mood and they decided to get up. This of course didn't mean that their behavior changed. Ahri pulled Adam with her into the shower and they washed each other with the utmost care. Adam even went as far as to dry every tail of Ahri. Of course they showering together had one side effect. They both smelled like peaches as they had used the same shampoo and soap. When the others noticed this, they decided to tease the couple.

"You enjoyed your shower?" Kai'sa asked with a knowing voice.

"I will have you know. It was the best shower of my life." Ahri answered in a fake offended tone. Adam just hid his face into his hands in embarrassment.

Everyone in the room laughed at the couple's reactions and the two newcomers were soon handed some breakfast. Kai'sa had made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast while Eve had made coffee. They were currently residing at the Helsinki-Vantaa airport's hotel as it was the last day before the band's private plane would take them to America.

Just as Ahri was feeding Adam a piece of bacon while he was too embarrassed not to obey her gentle commands, Adam's phone beeped. Of course Ahri didn't let him check it before she was done feeding him. Adam just bopped her nose as retaliation as she acted like she was confused for a second. She then smiled as Adam went to pick his phone. It was a message from Kayn.

"**We know it was you behind that mask. We recognized your voice. WHAT THE HELL DUDE?! First you get to work as their guide and in the next moment your with one of the biggest faces in the industry! Meet us in the usual location at 15:00."**

"What is it?" Ahri asks as Adam was reading.

Adam just shows her the message before glancing at the clock. It was 13:46 currently and it would take him about an hour with a bus to go get there. That was until Ahri hummed before handing him the phone back.

"I'll come with you. We can take a ride there." Adam was dumbfounded. He was not expecting her to react like that. But not like he complained. It would be faster to go with a ride anyway.

After the details were settled with the driver by Ahri, the two returned to their breakfast. This time Ahri took a seat on Adam's lap before returning to her meal. Adam how had already finished thanks to her feeding him, just pet her ears as she ate. Her tails wrapped around him, encasing him in a comfortable warmth.

Soon after she had finished eating, Ahri's phone beeped, signaling that the car had arrived. She got off him, much to Adam's disappointment before pulling him up from the chair as well. Wrapping themselves in warm clothing and Ahri putting on a face mask, the two were off. Once they arrived at the garage of the airport, they could see a black, brandless car waiting for them. The driver then handed the keys to Ahri before bowing slightly before leaving the two with the car.

"Could you drive? I haven't exactly finished my driver's license yet." Adam said in a slightly quieter voice than normally. Ahri just nodded.

"I'm more than happy to drive. Haven't have a chance to do so in a long time now." She said cheerfully before opening the driver door. Adam jumped into the seat beside her.

"I call shotgun!" He playfully yelled, gaining a laugh from the fox girl. After that however, the drive went by with not much said. Both just enjoying each other's presence enough to keep quiet. However when they stopped, Adam spoke.

"They are big fans of KDA by the way. So once they realize who you are, prepare for worst." Ahri just smiled.

"Lucky me that I have you protecting me then. I would want to believe that they obey if you tell them off." Adam just laughed while nodding.

They had arrived to a house which was actually quite near to Adam's place. They didn't go for the front door however but went behind the house to a smaller one. Adam knocked on the door in a code-like manner and the door flung open. It revealed to be Zed, Kayn and Talon. The three friends who had been with Adam in the auditorium. They froze when they saw the figure besides Adam. They could guess who it was quite easily.

"Adam? What have we spoken about bringing girls into the hideout? K-pop star or not?" Kayn asked in a hushed tone.

"Oh, he didn't get a chance to object. I was coming he wanted it or not." Ahri cut in playfully. Kayn went red as he realized she had heard him.

"Anyway. Come in, both of you." While the three seemed calm, they were dying to ask questions from the masked fox girl and Adam. Knowing this, Adam sighted before motioning Ahri to go before him.

"If you like my back so much, you should have told me." She teased, Adam responded with a quick kiss on her cheek. She just hummed before stepping into the 'hideout'.

The hideout reminded Ahri of a tree house but instead of being in the air, the house was on solid ground. The three friends had already taken a seat, leaving only one seat remaining. Kayn was smiling evilly.

"It seems there is only one spot left. What will you do?" He asked, expecting the two get embarrassed or something. But without even the slightest blush, Adam sat down on the chair while Ahri took a seat on his lap again. The three other boys just looked at the two, dumbfounded.

"What? You thought this is the first time she has done this?" Adam's words were responded by a small nip on his finger that had bopped her nose while talking. His response was to rub her ears. She let out a purr at this.

Once Kayn got back his ability to speak, he cleared his throat to gain the attention of the couple. "So, how did this happen?" He waved his hands at the scene in front of him.

"Luck and a lot of petting." Came Adam's immediate answer. Ahri scoffed at this before correcting him.

"I felt a connection to him. Like everything just clicked. Simple as that." The three interrogators nodded before continuing.

"What now then? Your just going to keep following her until the end?" Ahri literally laughed at the question.

"Darling, there will be no end. Once we become one, he will be immortal like me. We will last forever." Her words made everyone in the room expect her go red. Adam hadn't even given thought to that matter.

"Maybe it's better if I answer. You can correct if I'm wrong?" Ahri just nodded. Content to just nap on his lap.

"Kayn's, Zed's and Talon's hearts all bled blood when they saw the scene. They were jealous to Adam for his luck but were also happy for him for finding it. He had been the least likely to find it if the topic had ever been talked within the group.

The group chatted for a while, asking Adam about things like what was going to happen to his studies and if he was going to perform or not. All the while Ahri was napping. Adam hoped that this would not mess up her schedule as they still had a long flight ahead of them.

But as most things, the calm moment was broken when Eve called Ahri, waking her from her slumber. It was time for them to get back to the airport. They still needed to change clothes and get ready for the plane's arrival. Saying their goodbyes to the group of boys, Ahri then jumped back behind the wheel and began driving them back.

On the trip back however Adam saw a store he asked for them to visit. Ahri seeing that they still had a bit of time, nodded and pulled over to the store. Adam thanked her before running into the store. Ahri got impatient after about five minutes of waiting and decided to go after him.

But just before she got into the store, she was grabbed from behind and dragged into a nearby alleyway. She was forcefully turned around to meet her attacker in the eyes. It was the same fan that had attacked Adam before. His face was full of both hate and lust.

"You will pay for protecting him and for throwing away your biggest fan. Your V-card will do just fine." Ahri's eyes flashed with fear now. For some reason, her magic wasn't working. The man grinned before showing her a petracite bracelet he was wearing. It was enough to nullify her magic.

But just as he touched him, a metallic click was heard. Ahri could see Adam standing in the background with a 44. revolver.

"You lay even a finger on her and it will be the last mistake you ever do." Adam's voice was nothin but a low growl, his eyes seemed to burn with anger, almost gaining a color similar to Ahri's. The man pinning Ahri just sneered as he didn't see him.

"Or what? I have her pinned, completely at my mercy. What a weak boy like you could do." The rest of his sentence cut off when Adam pressed the barrel of the revolver against the man's neck.

"Yeah. What can I do? Now you will release her, or..." Adam didn't need to finish his sentence as the man had already done so. Ahri scrambled away from the now maniacal fan. Adam's eyes were now burning with pure hatred and it almost seemed to Ahri like he was not his normal self.

The fan was now covering against the wall. He was mumbling and pleading but Adam kept pointing the gun at him. "Tell me one good reason for me not to shoot you. You will come back if I don't."

However he was cut out when Ahri gently laid a hand on his arm. Slowly, she managed to lower his arm and after that, embrace him. However when she heard movement, she whipped around in lightning speed. The man was trying to run but Ahri was not having it. Creating the same orb Adam had seen her hold when the man first hit him, she sent it after the man. It hit him directly in the back, coming out from his chest before returning to the fox girl. No visible marks were on the former fan but he still fell none the less.

Going to the fallen runner, Adam checked his pulse before realizing that she had killed him. Looking back at the fox girl, he announced his conviction.

"He's dead." Ahri looked at him for a while, waiting for him to continue. He did.

"Got what he deserved. Saves me the trouble of investigations too. Let's go."

The mood now slightly darker than before, the two returned to their car. Just now Ahri noticed a huge shopping bag Adam was carrying. When she asked about it's content, he revealed it to be full of candy bags. He reasoned that he didn't like American candies so he wanted to be prepared.

"Why do you even have a gun? Aren't you a bit young?" Adam nodded.

"I got a special permit to carry one when I received multiple death threats. It was shortly after me and Katarina broke up. She had fed everyone so full of lies that they believed me to be the scum of this Earth. They realized their mistake at some point but I still kept the gun."

Ahri nodded at this, seeing the reasoning of carrying a weapon after receiving death threats. "Why didn't you just carry pepper spray?"

Adam looked at her like 'really?' before answering. "It wouldn't be so cool. If you get what I mean. I don't usually carry it anymore. But I took it this time just in case." Ahri nodded and they soon arrived at the airport.

As the two back into their room, Adam hid the weapon back into his backpack. While they wouldn't need to go through customs to get into the plane, it would still be unwise to carry it. Once they had reached the room, Adam spoke.

"What got you to drain him? He looked like he was missing his life force." Ahri glanced at Adam before answering.

"Life essence actually. But first he attacks you. Then he tries to take away the one thing I have planned to give to you. He would have came back if I let him live. I also saw it from your eyes that you were not going to let him live anyway. Now there are no visible marks for anyone to see." Adam nodded at this. Then froze.

"What did he try to take from you?" Ahri gave him a smirk.

"My V-card." Adam just sat on the bed.

"So he tried to rape you? Now I wished it hadn't been that painless." Ahri just laughed at his comment. Telling him that it isn't exactly painless to have your life essence ripped out of you either. Adam smiled at her for this. She turned out to be just as cruel as he is when a loved one gets attacked.

The two finished packing and met up with the rest of the KDA before being escorted into the private jet via a black limo. The limo stopped near an enterance to the plane as it was not connected to the main building via a tube like most planes were. This gave them a silent boarding without fans. Adam was happy about this.

It was now nearing midnight. Adam had been correct when thinking that napping would mess up Ahri's sleeping schedule. She was the only one awake in the plane. Akali, Kai'sa and Eve had all went to bed but Adam was asleep on Ahri's lap. His head was resting on one of her thighs while the rest of his body was between Ahri's legs. Ahri was gently and slowly petting his hair, affection seeping into every stroke. Even if she didn't know it, he enjoyed himself dearly.

Adam jolted up groggily when the plane hit some turbulence but some shushing from Ahri made him fall back onto her lap. They kept eye contact for a while before Adam's eyes started drooping again before he fell back asleep. She could feel how calm he felt. She smiled thinking of they both created a sense of security to each other.

This continued through the night, Ahri at some point falling asleep herself. Her tails wrapped around her sleeping boyfriend while he cuddled into them. From time to time the others would check on them but then leave them again, not wanting to disturb them.

"**Ladies and gentleman. We will be arriving to our destination in one hour. Please make sure to be prepared for a hot weather." **Ran the captain's voice before the speaker fell silent. Adam just turned a side before Ahri shook him awake.

"Come on, time to get up. It's going to be a busy morning." Ahri was already up and she had donned some summer clothing. To Adam she looked even hotter than before. Of course winter gear had it's perks but dam.

The plane was just tilting, giving Adam a great view from the land below. Ahri came to him and leaned on his shoulder. "Welcome to USA darling."

* * *

**AN: **This was written through a writer's block so sorry if it was a bit hectic. I hope I still did a decent job.

But the reason I had a writer's block was because for the last 4 days, I have been creating my own discord server. Check it out if you want to meet me. Slight warning tho, it has some heavy role playing elements in it. But you can always avoid those.

Anyway, as usual. Leave your thoughts in PM or in the reviews. It's always fun to read those.

Oh, Link to the discord can be found in my profile. Links don't work in these.

For now, Toland out.


	7. Chapter 6: Nightmares

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam from this story though.

**Chapter 6**: Nightmares

* * *

Adam should have known the kind of reception they would get once they landed. A black jet with bright text 'KDA' written on it, docking to the VIP section of the Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport or DCA for short. Adam had no idea who made up the names and airport codes but he went with what was given. Currently a mob of journalists and fans were gathered at the exit area of which they would be leaving their aircraft. Luckily for the band and Adam, the bodyguards of KDA with the help from the airport security had already set up a perimeter so they could walk out without hindrance. This did not mean that the sound of cheering fans or the flicking of cameras was in any way quiet.

Once the band appeared at the exit of the tube, this noise tripled in volume and the bodyguards almost had trouble keeping the mob at bay. Adam could see the line of guards bend ever so slightly as the KDA stepped into the spotlight. Some of the more fanatic fans of the group tried to push the guards aside but thanks to their training, the guards held them back. The reporters were not any better. A constant stream of questions with them trying to shove their microphones as close as they could to the idols. They ignored these questions as it had been planned beforehand to not answer any. Adam walked on Ahri's right side. Kai'sa and Akali were behind the two while Eve walked in front of the two. He was happy that his mask hid his emotions as he felt both nervous and uncomfortable facing such a crowd. Many of them sending a death glare because of his position. The only indication of him noticing was the thin line his mouth formed and the slight increase in grip on Ahri's hand. She tightened her grip on his hand in return, giving him some comfort.

With a fast pace the group of five were soon out of sight. Luckily their limo was parked in the private sector of the building and this meant that they could breathe a bit easier. There would be no paparazzi pestering them or fans going wild being in their presence. Adam let out a sight he hadn't realize to be holding. Ahri just slumped against his shoulder without words. Just resting herself on his frame. Their small respite coming to a quick end as a broad man with a black suit came to tell them, the limo was ready and they would need to move.

Adam had never thought that celebrity life could be hard. He now understood that he would probably need to re-evaluate that thought. Their limo was being trailed by at least dozen cars, most of them driven by paparazzi who were trying to get a lucky shot taken of the idols. Even the limo's blackened windows didn't help deter them. The security team's car was driving in front of the limo to stop any attempts to halt the limo. This lead to two cars of which one being a limo being followed by a dozen cars of different brand and color. This did cause some confusion in the traffic but no traffic laws were broken so the police didn't care.

This did not even bother Ahri though. She knew that the blackened windows would conceal them. They had before. So Adam found himself serving as the Kitsune's personal pillow and a masseur. She let out a content sight as she snuggled close to her lover as her tails were resting on her midriff, creating a blanket over her and in extension over him. Ahri's breathing slowing down as she began snoozing due the journey being over hour long. Adam began feeling sleepy soon after. The warmth he was getting from the fox girl combined with her scent were doing wonders to dispel his stress. Her scent was a mix of vanilla with a sweet edge to it, while still not being intrusive.

Not long after it went quiet, Kai'sa found that he had fallen asleep under their lead singer. Smiling at the two, the three KDA members made sure that the sleepers would not be disturbed until they arrived.

* * *

Adam stirred. He was being poked on his cheek and he could feel that the assailant had done so for a while.

"Wake up sleepyhead. We have arrived at the penthouse." Ahri's voice was gentle and it tickled Adam's ears. It even had a hint of seductiveness in it.

As Adam managed to pry his eyes open, the first thing he noted was her amber eyes staring at him. She was still resting on his chest but she was now laying on her stomach. Her legs were raised towards the roof of the limo and she was waving them around lazily. Once she knew he was awake, she hummed before getting off him. After a quick straightening of his suit, they got out.

To say that the penthouse was luxury was an understatement. From the limo's door he could see a huge garage building, both outside and inside pools as well as a mansion like house. Ahri grabbed his hand and began guiding him to the mansion. He had heard that they would be living in a penthouse but this was too much for him. As such, Ahri had to lead him around as he just stared in awe as he looked around. He reminded Ahri of a kid in a candy world.

As she was guiding him around their new house even if it was temporary, Evelynn and Akali had the staff to bring their stuff in. Kai'sa was cooking something for the group as this was happening. First one to arrive to the dining hall was Akali. Then came Eve and lastly came Ahri and Adam.

"What do you think? Does it fit your standards?" Ahri asked jokingly. Adam just snorted at this.

"Oh please. You could have put me live in the limo and it would have been higher than my standards." Ahri laughed at his remark and the others gave a small laugh too.

Everyone went quiet as Kai'sa brought the food to the table. They handed their plates to her, one at the time. She filled them before handing them back. She was thanked with smiles and nods. Adam was the only one to thank her verbally. She looked shocked. She wasn't used to being thanked verbally and she asked Adam not to do so in the future. She didn't need to be thanked as their content faces were enough. Adam nodded in understanding.

* * *

_Ryze was having one of his history lessons again. Adam couldn't keep track what the man was saying, his words coming out like a bullet from a barrel. He could feel the others around him feeling about the same. Kayn was slumped onto his desk, __if Adam didn't know any better he would think that Kayn was sleeping. __The cheeky ninja wasn't asleep though. That was proven once Ryze had asked him a question and him giving a perfect answer._

_Adam could also feel her eyes on him. She was conveniently placed behind him, probably by her influence on the teacher. She was like that, subtle things that most wouldn't notice. She had been hounding him for a while now, after he declined her proposal the first time she had not believed him. This lead to her doubling her efforts and it was already taking it's toll on his nerves. Her plan was working…_

* * *

_She was taking it too far. It had to stop. She needed to stop. He would not idly stand by as she kept creating her web of lies. She was trying to force his hand to do something he didn't want to. Even if he loved her, he wouldn't allow her to control him like that…_

_Wait. Hadn't he hated her at some point? That seems so long ago. So impossible. He loved her, even if his friends and family were convinced she had done something to him. How did they dare to accuse her like that?_

_Coming to think of it, was it actually necessary for her to stop? It wasn't that bad that she would tell him what to do, she was more experienced at this than him after all._

_No. She is manipulating you, brainwashing you to think like that!_

_But what does it matter? She will gain control at some point anyway…_

* * *

_She had left him. Just like that, without a word or reason. She had left him like a used tool, all because of that new student. Darius was his name. While a jock and a jerk sure, even a person like that deserved a warning. A note should do fine, even if it mattered none. Nothing did, because she had left him…_

_His family and friends seemed happy about it though. Like a great evil had left their lives. They seemed relieved that she hadn't caused a scene about it, but they were wrong. She did._

_It seemed that anywhere he went, the new pair conveniently appeared in the same area to make out. Or something else in nature. She had never been like that with him. She was always so distant, only rewarding him with a touch when he obeyed her. He hated them both for it, but he kept up his calm and cold facade. She wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing him hurt._

"_Never trust them again. All women are evil, no matter what they look like. They will just use you and then throw you aside like a tool that exhausted it's use." A dark voice whispered in his head. It kept repeating this over and over again, day after day._

_No, she was not like that. He could feel Ahri not being like that. He refused to believe it!_

* * *

Adam jolted awake. His breath was coming out in short gasps, his body covered in cold sweat. His eyes were darting around the dark room, expecting _her_ jumping out from a dark corner. After a minute or two of nothing happening, his breath started to stabilize. His heart was still pounding fast and his mind was no less in panic, but still.

Ahri had felt a surge of negative emotions from beside him as he was asleep. It had actually woken her up, even if Adam never needed to know this. She felt him surge suddenly to a sitting position and could hear his erratic breathing. She decided to move once his breath started calming down.

Adam was breathing deeply. It helped him to calm down slightly and helped to negate the growing fear of the dark room. He flinched when he felt a light touch on his shoulder but soon realized it was Ahri. He could see the glowing amber orbs filled with worry, and the worry was directed at him. So instead of words, Adam tilted his head to let it rest on her hand. She didn't move for quite a long time.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that but when she felt like he wasn't being overwhelmed by fear anymore, she gently pulled him against herself. Now his back resting against her chest, him almost resting on her lap. She pulled him once more and now he did. Wrapping her arms around him with her tails following their example, enveloping him in a comforting blanket of warmth while her scent surrounded his senses.

Adam for once in his life felt safe. He felt like nobody could hurt him in his current situation. His fearful mood slowly turned into a one of pure relief and the sense of panic was replaced by a sense of being loved. It seemed almost surreal, not too long ago he was still recovering from the aftermath of _her_ actions. He still did, not being able to even think her name.

After Ahri felt like he had fully calmed down, she slowly slumped back onto the bed and pulled him with her. She had not let go of him after all. "Want to talk about it?" Her voice was almost a whisper, still able to be full of concern for a loved one with traces of sleepiness in it.

"No, but I will tell you anyway. I had a nightmare. The same nightmare that has haunted me for a long time. I had thought I got over them but it came back this night." Ahri just hummed in acknowledgment before nestling her face into his neck, her warm breath tickling Adam. But she brought a sense of comfort he had not felt, probably ever.

Soon Adam started feeling sleepy again. Ahri's warmth combined with her scent overriding the fear of repeating the nightmare. Ahri's calm breath against his neck told him that she had fallen asleep again. He wished she wouldn't be woken up again by him. Right now though, the softness of her tails were too much. With these thoughts, he slipped back into the land of sleep.

* * *

Ahri woke up to a smell of fried eggs and coffee caressing her sensible nose. Her eyes flattering open just to notice Adam standing on the side of their bed, with a tray on his hands. She could smell the heavenly smells originating from the tray. She scrambled to a sitting position before stretching her hands out while Adam set the tray down on her lap before sitting down on his side of the bed.

Ahri felt that little things like this made all the difference. The two of them eating together, a breakfast she guessed he had prepared felt much better than one that was eaten at a table. Her heart felt warm from just thinking that he had wanted to do such a gesture. _He_ had never done the same, instead _he_ had always expected her to do it to him.

Her train of thought was broken by Adam's hand landing on her shoulder. "You looked troubled for a moment. Everything alright?" Ahri smiled and nodded before setting her hand on top of his. Adam decided that it was the best if he didn't push her. She would tell him when she was ready or wanted to. Unknown to him, this gained points for him in the eyes of Ahri and the others.

They returned to enjoy their fried egg toasts that Adam had prepared. He had also brought milk for the coffee, something they both actually did. Even if Adam drunk his coffee with about 60/40 ratio of coffee and milk while she drunk it with 80/20 ratio. He explained it being something about a super sensitive mouth or something, she didn't quite get his explanation but she just nodded along anyway.

Their breakfast was interrupted by Evelynn dashing into their room with almost a panicked look. She darted around the room doing various things that one would do in the morning. Open curtains, turn on the lights, lower the room temperature to a normal level, that kind of stuff. Eve almost yanked Ahri's arm off as she pulled her out of the room and Adam could feel intense whispering on the other side. He then heard them scurry off to somewhere, from the sounds of it they went to wake up the others.

* * *

Ahri was rubbing her hand while Adam was applying some antiseptic onto the backside of her hand. Akali had not been happy for being woken up and now Adam was tending to the small cut Ahri had received from the ninja. And by small cut he means a gash going across her entire backside hand.

"So the most logical course of action you took was to throw a kunai at her? What were you thinking?" Adam had given a proper scolding to the ninja when Adam had came to him with a bleeding hand. Ahri had gotten a stern glance before being ordered to sit onto a chair.

"Well I don't like being woken up like that." Adam just sighted at Akali's stubbornness before returning his attention to the fox. She was whimpering just audibly from the sting that the antiseptic caused. Her reward was a kiss on the lips and some light petting with ear scratching mixed in. Her purr was so loud that Kai'sa in the next room could hear it.

"So what's wit the rush anyway?" Adam inquired from the fox. "Like, you just left without saying a word." Ahri looked away before shaking her head. She would tell everyone at once. But she told him it was something positive while huge at the same time.

It did not take them long to gather the others. Eve already knew but Adam, Akali and Kai'sa didn't. They were curious of what could get the two so panicked but excited. Ahri was almost shivering from excitement, the slight nervousness she might have felt, trumped by the positive feeling.

"As you know, something has happened. And let me tell you this immediately. It's not a bad thing. The original plan of of performing at the K.C.F.P.A was thrown out the window this morning as the President of the United States has invited to the White house and we will be performing in the large lawns behind the White house. This means a huge PR boost but a massive increase in security." Ahri was over the moon about such a thing. Adam could already feel the headache from all the security measures that would be present at the concert. Knowing the trigger-happy people this country had, it would be a nightmare for person dealing with it.

Ahri then turned to Adam with an innocent expression. "I would like you to be on the stage with us. Think it as a mental support." She looked so hopeful, so honest in those words. Damn puppy eyes. He sighted before nodding.

"_Mask don't fail me now..."_

* * *

**AN: And that is a wrap! I have to admit that I was influenced by some other fics while making this. But I like how it turned out. Next chapter will be a bit lighter, I promise.**

**Hope you enjoy it, if you feel a review is needed, I will be reading them (if any) with interest. Probably answer them too. PM:s are answered too.**

**Thats all folks!**

**Toland, out**


	8. Chapter 7: Apology

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam from this story though.

**WARNING: **This chapter is much shorter than my usual chapters and is way too rushed. I ask you to forgive this. This is due me having trouble writing League content at the moment. Further updates will be postponed until I can write about the subject again.

**Chapter 7: **United States of America, Part 2

* * *

It had been a day filled with panic. If Ahri was not running around to make sure the KDA would look good to the president, it was Kai'sa trying to make every arrangement for their new stage. One could hardly keep up with what was going on, Adam was no exception. He had long abandoned the idea of helping or even trying to keep up with the fuzz. He had to focus on the matter at hand.

He was going to be on the stage with them. Not as a performer nor as a dancer. He was going to be watching them. The girls were planning their version of the Phantom of the opera. Or that is what he thought.

There would be a spotlight pointed at him to make sure most people would notice him. His job was to move around the stage, like he was keeping an eye on the girls. This was something they wanted to try out and seeing that the stage built would be more like a theater than a normal band stage, it would be a perfect opportunity to do so.

This meant that his mask had been modified a bit. It now covered his right side of the face entirely while also retaining the cover for the left upper face. He would be also wearing a black cape with a hood covering his hair. All this was done to protect him from too much attention but he was bound to have some anyway.

* * *

The meeting would be soon. They were waiting for the president to receive them. They had been told that this was only a social call, but Ahri had her doubts. Even to Adam it seemed weird, usually presidents did not invite bands to have a chat nor did they help them in general.

Soon the huge wooden door was opened and the band was waved to move in. There were security personnel everywhere and Adam even caught a glimpse of a red dot crossing the room once. But it was the White House so he held his tongue about it.

* * *

The meeting itself had not been anything special. Some small talk before moving onto matters of security and such. Adam had left the talking to the band and had kept quiet, only answering when talked to or when Ahri had elbowed him to say something.

Adam had been more focused on the room itself than the conversation that took place. He had seen the room many times during the news. It was actually quite similar in real life too. He could almost feel the presence of the people who had been there before him. But he discarded those feelings quickly.

The president had been wary of Adam at first, probably because he hid his face. Ahri had asked him to remove the mask and he had obliged with a sight. This had caused the president to relax and Adam could feel the tension in the room to fade. Soon after that, the conversations had begun.

* * *

Tomorrow would be the day of the show for them. Kai'sa had been teaching him the way around the stage from the blueprints. She would show him around the stage again when it was built. Adam was fairly confident though. He felt like he would be able to navigate around the backstage without a problem.

Next had been Evelynn. She had taken measurements for the robe like cape and had dragged him to choose the material for it. Ahri had actually tagged along for that trip, claiming that he probably could not decide without her. She was right of course.

Lastly had been Akali. She had simply made him work out. She had noted Adam not being in top shape and had decided to do something about it. Simple training with the danger of injury had motivated Adam well enough. Not able to do fifty push-ups? Dodge a kunai. Try to resist what she ordered? Dodge a kama. Simple as that.

Ahri had tended to his cuts after that of course. He was not fast enough to actually dodge the ninja's weapons so he had been cut once or twice. Ahri's ears had pricked with silent anger as she had done so. It had been cold anger too, no words had been said to neither party once Ahri had seen the cuts. Someone would have to bear the anger of the fox later, that Adam was sure about.

* * *

Adam slumped onto his bed, exhausted and ready to sleep. Ahri did not intend to let him slumber away though. She followed Adam, snaking her hands around him before hoisting him onto her lap. Adam could now see her amber eyes that were glowing in the dark. She wanted him to say something. He could guess.

"I am sorry."

Her soft sight was all he needed. Her tails wrapped around him as he started feeling heavy. Soon he was swallowed by sleep. Ahri had strengthened that feeling without him knowing. It was her way of accepting the apology.

* * *

**AN: **Once again. I am truly sorry for such a disarrayed and short chapter. I felt like I had to get something out to notify most of you of the situation. But as the warning stated, I now see that I MUST take a break from League fics. I just can't write one right now.

Maybe I return after holidays. Maybe I will write a fic on a different subject. Who knows? But from this point onward, don't wait for any League content for a while. This is due to personal reasons and exhaustion of League related ideas. Other idea has also taken most of my time.

Once again, I am sorry.

Toland out.


	9. Chapter 8: The Trifarian Legion

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own League of Legends, RIOT or any characters of theirs. I do own the OC Adam from this story though.

**Chapter 8**: The Trifarian Legion

* * *

It was almost time. Adam had spent the last day or so preparing himself for the concert that would take place later in the evening. He had spent time with both Ahri and Kai'sa. Ahri had helped him finish his outfit that while complete, had lacked some personal touch. Kai'sa had instructed him with the movement he would need while in the spotlight. He would be mostly backstage as was decided, but he would make an appearance or two.

His appearance had also changed overnight. Ahri had been giddy to say the least when he had opened his eyes and his attire had needed some changed to accommodate that. The reason was that Adam had woken up with a tail and ears identical to Ahri's. His eyes had taken the golden hue of her eyes as well. Naturally he had been confused but had calmed down when Ahri had explained it to him while petting his ears. It turned out that when Adam had accepted to become Ahri's mate, it had created a bond between the two and that bond had become strong enough for it to affect Adam. He would gain tails as time went by, but otherwise he was like Ahri now. She had been overjoyed as this was also a sign that they truly loved one another. An hour had been spent petting ears after that.

Of course the delay in them waking up had caused the others to barge into the room and discover the transformation. To say that Adam had been overwhelmed was an understatement.

His outfit had of course needed some adjustments. There needed to be a hole for his tail now and his mask now showed his eyes. They glew in the dark like Ahri's so it created almost a demon-like look. Like Ahri, he had whisker like stripes on his cheeks and those were painted to be move visible. This was a literal demand from Ahri, who had been wearing a mischievous smirk at the time. The others had changed a look between them while Adam had been confused but had decided to let it slide. His mask had changed entirely too. Instead of the full ornamented one he had worn before, it now revealed his eyes and had a pattern similar to yin and yang but with foxes instead of fishes. It was colored white and red like his original mask with the ornament being red and black.

But jumping back to where Adam was now. He was above the stage, overlooking the stage while being hidden from the crowd for now. Those with keen eyes could maybe see his eyes from time to time but other than that, he was out of sight.

The crowd gathered was huge. It was extremely rare for the White house's lawns to be used in such a purpose, let alone let people gather in such large masses. It was an extreme strain for the security of the White house, so their security force had been cooperating with them to make this concert happen. Even without the crowd cheering, the noise from them was deafening. Not used to the heightened sense of hearing, Adam's fox ears were flat against his head. There were signs held among the crowd with text like 'Go KDA' or 'We love you!' There was even couple signs about him and Ahri, though those were few and rare.

Once the lights on the stage flicked on, a loud cheer erupted through the crowd. As the KDA appeared on stage one by one, the cheers got even louder. Once all four where on stage, they directed their heads to him. A spotlight lit him up for a moment, just enough for him to nod at the others before fading away. Only his outfit's red ornaments remained glowing as he watched over the stage.

* * *

About half way through the show, something caught Adam's eye. One of the technicians that worked with the lights was starting to back out. As he turned his gaze to the light he had been working on, Adam soon realized why. The lamp was about to fall onto the stage, directly onto the band. That could spell disaster.

Quickly bolting towards the lamp, Adam caught the cord it was still attached to but the lamp was a heavy stage lamp so he had trouble holding it.

"Hey, someone help me with this!" He called out, unable to move due to the lamp's weight. The technician that had been working on the lamp approached him but it was soon clear that he had no intention of helping. Instead the man grabbed Adam and quickly flung him over the railing. Before letting go, the man spoke.

"Darius and the Trifarian Legion send their regards. I'm sure Katarina would too."

With those words, he let Adam fall. Luckily for Adam, he got entangled on the cord of the lamp and was left hanging above the stage. A gasp soared through the crowd. Adam glanced upwards and saw the man still standing there. Without thinking, Adam pulled out his revolver and took a shot at the man, who just shattered like glass.

_An illusion. I bet LeBlanc is in on this…_

While he might have shot the illusion, the man was still up there, suddenly there was chatter in the wireless headpiece he had been given earlier. It seemed that the man had been caught by the security who had been alerted by Adam's gunshot. The illusion had broken while he had tried sneaking past some guards.

Holstering his weapon, Adam looked down onto the KDA. While Eve had an eyebrow raised in amusement, Kai'sa looked surprised and Akali was impassive, Ahri was livid. Her eyes were glowing brighter than normal and her ears were flat, like Adam's ears were earlier. She was glaring at him for some reason but he soon realized why. He had pulled a gun and fired it on stage.

Still entangled on the cord, Adam suddenly fell downwards a bit. Then another bit before falling the rest of the way. The lamp crashed with a loud thump while Adam was caught by someone. That someone was Ahri, this surprised many. She was still glaring at him but there was also a glint of worry in her eyes.

"Fool."

She only said a single word but it made Adam shrink more than any kind of lecture would have. Her tail was swishing back and worth, signaling her foul mood. In spite of her expression, she was still hugging him close to her chest, even if he was a bit bigger than her. She was stronger than him though so he didn't think it as a bad thing. Her behavior told him that she cared for him and was more worried about him than angry.

She pulled his head so that his chin was resting on her shoulder and her mouth being close to his ear. After a moment of Ahri just holding him there, she whispered. "Don't ever scare me like that again. Otherwise I have to come hunt you down, dead or not." She seemed to be serious so Adam just nodded. With a final squeeze, Ahri let go of him and let him get off her arms.

Not long after, the security came onto the scene to check if anyone were hurt. Soon after the stagehands came to haul off the lamp, Ahri signaled above her and the show continued. Unfortunately Adam was being held on stage by one of Ahri's tails. She had a look in her eyes that held a message of "This is for scaring me." Adam just sighted as the concert returned to it's schedule.

* * *

The rest of the show went without a hitch. Spare for Adam's inability to dance anything other than old pair dances. Luckily Ahri used this as an advantage though and with the power of some quick improvisation, Adam had soon found himself dancing those exact dances he knew. Ahri was smiling broadly at the end of the show.

However those smiles fell once they stepped out of sight. The crowd kept cheering and even demanded an encore. Unluckily that was not possible as the group had left to interrogate the saboteur that had been caught.

"Anything we should know before we enter?" Ahri asked, slightly concerned from Adam's dark expression.

"He mentioned both Darius and Katarina." Adam flatly replied, his voice almost fully devoid of emotion. This chilled the others a bit. Even Evelynn took a glance at him.

They soon arrived to the isolated room where they were holding their prisoner. Taking a deep breath before opening the door, Adam entered first. He was met with a shit eating grin of his attacker. The man was grinning as the group entered, even if there were some bruises around his face.

"He refuses to talk to anyone else than mister Adam and miss Ahri. He has not said anything else." Reported who Adam assumed to be the interrogator. Adam nods as does Ahri before the man leaves the room, leaving the group alone with the infiltrator.

"Let's be truthful for a moment. I won't tell you jack shit. The only thing I will tell you that I work for the Trifarian Legion that is ran by Darius. The job was ordered by Katarina and LeBlanc was helping me. But this you could probably piece together by yourself. So I am not telling you anything new."

Adam glared at the man before speaking. "And what is stopping me from torturing you until you spill everything you know?" This got a glance from KDA but a snort from the prisoner.

"I know who you are. We all do. Kat has spoken a lot about you. You aren't the type to torture someone." This got Adam to pounce the tied up man with what Ahri soon realized to be a knife.

"ADAM NO!" She cried out but it was too late.

He had buried the knife deep into the man's leg and was currently twisting it. His expression was the embodiment of bloodlust and malice. The grunt looked surprised. "What was that? Surprised? Even the sheep might bite if provoked and threatened."

Adam was suddenly yanked back by Ahri. Her eyes were like molten fire and it was likely she would tear both men to shreds if she needed to. Luckily for them the room had no cameras. Adam was breathing heavily and was glaring at the grunt but made no move to attack him again. Ahri instead turned to Adam and calmly slapped him. Hard. Everyone winced expect for Adam who just stood there dumbfounded.

"If you keep acting like a bloodthirsty villain, I am not sure how much I am willing to trust you. I know your smart so start acting like it." Her tone was harsh but they did the trick. Adam began to calm down and realized how he had been acting all day. First he pulled a gun on stage and fired it at a man, next he goes and stabs the man in the leg.

"I best leave the room. I am not sure how well I can hold." He mumbled quietly before trying to exit. However he was stopped by Ahri who had moved her hand onto his arm. She had a gentle look in her eyes, instead of the cold and harsh one it had been seconds ago.

"It's ok. I am here for you. We can rely on each other, you know."

Adam gave a curt nod before turning back to the man.

"So how big has the Trifarian Legion grown then? Last time I checked it was a playground gang." The grunt snorted at this. But he had some respect for Adam now, maybe he wasn't as helpless as they thought.

"We rule most of the underworld now. We are no mere playground gang anymore." The man boasted. For a grunt he was quite informative, even if he boasted not to be.

* * *

The man didn't tell much more useful for them. No motives why or who ordered the sabotage. No more mentions of Darius or Katarina, nothing. Adam was still angry but had calmed down to rationally think. Currently they were back in their hotel room.

"I know that look. Don't even think about going off to deal with them by yourself."

Adam looked at Ahri with a confused expression so she sighted, rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"We have a private security. A big one at that. It's not only your burden to bear anymore. If they try to get to you by using me as a collateral, well guess what? They have a very pissed rich person after them now. The money we are making currently is through the roof so hiring more men is not hard. This is our problem now, so start sharing."

Adam stared at Ahri for a moment longer before slowly coming back to reality and nodding.

"The Trifarian Legion is or was a small time gang founded by Darius and his lackeys. It must have grown since then. You remember when I told you that Katarina left me for Darius. I suspected the reason for that being was that Darius had gotten rich. It seems that I was correct. It also seems that she wants to taunt my with an attempt to hurt those I care for. Thus getting Darius to send one of his men to sabotage the concert."

Ahri nods at this, her expression is one of calm wrath. One that any man would fear if it was directed at them. Luckily for Adam, she was mad at the before mentioned redhead.

"So what was your plan then? If their big, it will be hard to break them." Her voice was as cold as her gaze.

"I was planning on getting enough information on them before setting up a trap. The organization will be left without leaders, thus creating a struggle for power and breaking it."

Ahri hums in agreement. The old saying, "Cut off the head of the snake and it dies" works here quite well. They only needed to lure Darius, Katarina and their lackeys into a trap to catch or kill them all. Adam was hoping on the latter but Ahri's gaze stopped him from voicing it.

And so, the silent war between the KDA and the Trifarian Legion had begun. While the Legion might have started it and had the advantage of illegal activities, KDA or more specifically Adam and Ahri would see this war to it's end. And there was only one end, an end where the Trifarians are no more.

"I'll go gather the others, they should know what we are planning." Ahri said before walking out of the room, leaving Adam to his thoughts.

* * *

_The sun was shining warmly. There was no breeze to speak of and the bird were singing in the trees. Adam was resting on the soft grass. However the sun was suddenly blocked by three figures who gathered around him. One was a giant man called Sion, one was a small man riding a lizard called Kled and the third one was all too well know. Darius._

"_Well look what we found. A walking wallet. Grab him!" Darius talked but before he was done speaking, Adam had bolted out of there. They were of course catching up fast and that would spell the end._

_Suddenly Adam lost his balance as he tripped over something. It was a stick that Darius was holding._

"_That wasn't very nice. I think we need to teach you some manners..." Darius growled before picking Adam up by the collar._

* * *

The door opened as Ahri came back with the others, breaking Adam out of his thoughts.

"Ok, let us start."

* * *

**AN: **I am back boys! I found a usable plot for this fic so it is the only one of the League ones that is currently returning to rotation.

But I don't really have anything else to say than sorry for the shortish chapter. It will be returning to the 3k words soon enough.

For now, Toland out.


End file.
